


О плюсах демонического оружия

by Miarra



Series: Движение в верном направлении [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, er - Freeform, Инцест, Юмор, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Данте и Вергилий трахаются на мотоцикле
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Движение в верном направлении [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	О плюсах демонического оружия

Быть пассажиром совсем не скучно, когда за рулем кто-то еще более чокнутый, чем ты сам, думает Данте, обхватывая Вергилия за талию, пока тот выжимает из Кавалера максимальную скорость и закладывает безумные виражи. Ха, а сколько делал вид, что эта «игрушка» не достойна его драгоценного внимания.  
Когда автострады, поля и попытавшаяся увязаться за ними полиция остаются позади, Вергилий резко тормозит у заросшего кустами утеса. Можно не спрашивать, зачем он заехал в такую глушь: большую часть поездки Данте не просто держался за него, но и бесстыже лапал, пользуясь моментом (что поделаешь, скорость действует возбуждающе!).  
Вергилий оборачивается, раскрасневшийся от ветра, и Данте встречает его усмешкой.  
— Вот видишь, использовать оружие не по назначению — не такая плохая идея!  
— Это не оружие.  
Вергилий возражает механически, будто по привычке, и по глазам видно, что думает он совершенно о другом. А затем начинает скидывать плащ — как обычно, сразу приступает к делу.  
Данте спрыгивает на землю, чтобы не мешать, и тоже начинает раздеваться, но медлит с плащом в руках, засмотревшись на Вергилия. Тот оставляет на себе перчатки и сапоги — конечно, в эстетическом чутье ему не откажешь, но... Данте приходит в голову очень, очень заманчивая идея.  
Когда Вергилий снова перекидывает ногу через сиденье, по-позерски медленно нагибается над бензобаком и обхватывает ручки, Данте подходит сзади и накидывает ему на плечи свой плащ.  
Вергилий на секунду замирает, а затем его щека дергается, как будто он пытается сдержать улыбку:  
— Это извращение.  
— Двадцать лет ходить в одном и том же — вот что извращение. А это — тренд сезона.  
Вергилий хмыкает, наклоняет голову и задумчиво разглядывает покрытое красной кожей плечо.  
«Ну же… Ну же, ну же, соглашайся, соглашайся… есть!» — Данте торжествующе вскидывает кулак, когда Вергилий с напускной неохотой наконец-то продевает руки в рукава.  
Дальше Данте и сам не тянет время. Запрыгивает сзади, стаскивает с себя футболку, одной рукой расстегивает штаны, а вторую запускает под плащ. Жадно проводит пальцами по груди Вергилия, по ребрам, по бедру согнутой на подножке ноги. Трется щекой о рукав — он и не замечал раньше, что этот материал настолько приятен на ощупь…  
— Тебе до такой степени нравится твой плащ? — насмешливо спрашивает Вергилий.  
— А тебе до такой степени нравится мой мотоцикл? — не остается в долгу Данте, наваливаясь сзади, и Вергилий к его удивлению не огрызается, а еле слышно стонет, сильнее вжимаясь пахом в бензобак.  
Вот зараза. Не хватало еще ревновать к собственному демоническому оружию. Пусть Ямато его ревнует!  
Решительно выбросив все глупости из головы, Данте обхватывает Вергилия крепче и дергает на себя, откидываясь назад. Тот поддается, и Данте, ожидавший сопротивления, чуть не заваливается, но Кавалер удерживает их, мягко пружиня под двойным весом. Данте упирается ногой в землю, а руками торопится найти все самые чувствительные места на теле брата, пока тот не передумал быть покладистым. Они уже далеко не впервые занимаются сексом, но он каждый раз спешит, как будто его подгоняют, как будто не верит в то, что ему действительно _можно_ , как будто боится, что Вергилий вот-вот вырвется и убежит.  
Сейчас он убегать точно не намерен: он держится за бедра Данте и запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, и в этом положении даже получается целоваться: неловко, но умопомрачительно сладко.  
Заставив себя оторваться от мягкой, теплой кожи, Данте нашаривает карман плаща и достает смазку и презервативы. Ему не грозит заразиться от Вергилия ничем, кроме занудства, а шутки про братика для Неро он предусмотрительно держит при себе, но в вопросах гигиены эти штуки здорово упрощают жизнь.  
Вергилий снова наклоняется над бензобаком и зачем-то проворачивает ручку газа: Кавалер рычит на холостом ходу громко и, кажется, недовольно. Данте успокаивающе поглаживает его по сиденью, а затем откидывает полу плаща и обхватывает Вергилия за бедра. Тот приподнимается, помогая, и Данте вновь накрывает парализующим удивлением: как так вышло? Почему? Почему именно Вергилий? Почему он позволяет это Данте? Почему им обоим это нравится?  
По счастью, его тело никакими вопросами не задается: оно действует без заминок, с легкостью, с безупречной точностью. Что происходит в такие моменты в голове Вергилия, Данте, наверное, никогда не узнает, но тот принимает его расслабленно, не скрывая удовольствия, почти жадно. После всех безумных вещей, которые с ними происходили, после всех немыслимых трансформаций и невероятных обличий кто бы мог подумать, что самым поразительным для Данте окажется превращение Вергилия из заносчивого засранца в отзывчивого любовника.  
Они занимаются любовью с той же слаженностью и самоотдачей, с какой избивают демонов — или друг друга. Основное отличие секса от драки — пусть и ненадолго, но они все же забывают про соперничество, про стремление быть первым, быть лучшим. В эти мгновения они оба — лучшие, и оба — первые, и у них одна простая, общая, животная цель, понятная и демонам, и людям.  
Мотоцикл шатается и скрипит, но удерживает их, даже когда Данте помогает Вергилию развернуться. Тот опирается одной рукой о бензобак, второй хватается за Данте, а затем опускается на него, глядя в глаза своим пронизывающим взглядом. От этого перехватывает дыхание, и Данте жмурится, закусывает губу, запрокидывает голову, а Вергилий, как всегда целеустремленный и неутомимый, развивает максимальную скорость и здесь тоже.  
Данте хочется то ли кричать, то ли рыдать, он готов кончить прямо сейчас, но упрямо пытается продлить удовольствие, пока наконец все его тело не взрывается волной демонического огня, которая не сносит их обоих только потому, что гасится точно таким же выплеском со стороны Вергилия. Данте обхватывает его, прижимает к себе и находит приоткрытые губы, поглощая глухие стоны, и невысказанные признания, и неданные обещания. Он не видит и не слышит ничего вокруг себя, кроме этого невообразимого человека, который безо всякого оружия может лишить его всех сил, но совершенно этим не пользуется. Данте закрывает глаза и обмякает всем телом, на долгое мгновение не думая ни о чем, а потом еле замечает, как его поднимают на руки и перекладывают на землю. Нет, не на землю — под щекой бархатистая поверхность с гладкими узорами: плащ Вергилия.  
Данте улыбается, стискивает ткань пальцами и дает себе несколько минут на отдых. 

Немного придя в себя, он приподнимается на локте. Вергилий лежит рядом, заведя руки за голову, и смотрит в небо.  
Данте ухмыляется настолько небрежно, насколько может, и кивает в сторону мотоцикла:  
— На ком тебе больше нравится ездить — на нем или на мне?  
Вергилий косится на него скучающе.  
— Как долго ты придумывал эту шутку?  
Данте с раздраженным вздохом толкает его в плечо.  
— Прости, забыл, что ты понимаешь только одну разновидность юмора.  
— И какую же?  
— Умри! — торжественно восклицает Данте, делая вид, что вонзает в Вергилия меч.  
Тот вздрагивает, напрягается всем телом, а затем расслабляется и действительно начинает смеяться, как будто в жизни не слышал ничего остроумнее.  
«Ну ты и придурок», — думает Данте, роняя голову ему на грудь и зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы. Мгновение спустя он ощущает осторожное, почти невесомое касание по спине и столь же неуловимый поцелуй у виска, а затем Вергилий произносит три слова, которых Данте никак не ожидал услышать от него в своей жизни:  
— Ты был прав.  
— А?  
— Использование оружия не по назначению может быть... оправданным.  
— Ну вот, — Данте изображает разочарование. — А я-то думал, ты наконец решился признать, что красный — наш цвет.  
Разумеется, Вергилий тут же наводит порядок — стряхивает с себя сначала Данте, затем его плащ и торопливо одевается в собственную одежду.  
Данте, которому все еще не хочется лишний раз двигаться, лениво натягивает на себя футболку. Он бы попросил Вергилия отвезти их домой, но не уверен, что тому стоит выезжать на городские улицы. Даже если он знаком с концепцией правил дорожного движения, в его картине мира они вряд ли распространяются на сыновей Спарды. Так что Данте все же усаживается за руль сам, Кавалер довольно фырчит под его руками, а Вергилий тут же начинает распускать свои.  
Данте мысленно стонет, осознав, что до дома еще долгий, долгий путь, и его мстительный братец не упустит возможности с лихвой поквитаться за дорогу сюда.  
Что ж, будет стимул ехать побыстрее. А Вергилий пусть еще поразмышляет о нецелевом использовании оружия: в кои-то веки его мозги поработают в конструктивном русле.  
Данте, если что, поддержит любое начинание.


End file.
